Cinco Pasos para una Caótica Navidad
by IscreamwillfixIt
Summary: Navidad, siempre había sido la fecha favorita de Ginevra Weasley desde que tenía memoria, la comida, la bebida, las decoraciones, los obsequios, pero sobretodo, lo que esa fecha representaba. (El one shot es parte del 1er Evento Navideño DrannyXmas de la página de FB "Drinny All The Way").


_**Deslinde de responsabilidad, el copyright y la marca registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros; y, en su caso, de J.K. Rowling.**_

—

 _ **Cinco Pasos para una Caótica Navidad.**_

—

Navidad, siempre había sido la fecha favorita de Ginevra Weasley desde que tenía memoria, la comida, la bebida, las decoraciones, los obsequios, pero sobretodo, lo que esa fecha representaba, la unión, el amor y el perdón, estaba claro que... Al crecer, muchas de esas cosas iban pasando a segundo, tercero cuarto, milésimo termino, hasta que al final, todo eso se olvidaba, volviendo Navidad, en otra fecha frívola que sólo trataba del mejor regalo por dar y obtener, ella había pasado demasiado tiempo adorando las razones más esenciales de la fecha, que la frivolidad le había pasado de largo; sin embargo, no podía decir lo mismo de los demás.

Las cenas familiares dejaron de ocurrir, sus hermanos preferían las cenas de trabajo, o pasarla de fiesta, incluso sus padres, tomando de la mejor manera la noticia de que no habría que cocinar, habían tomado las maletas, el primer traslador, y habían ido a Hawái, cortesía de Charlie, como disculpa de que no iría a la cena de Navidad, claro que había sido el último en enterarse ¡de que ese año no habría cena de Navidad en la madrigueras!

Así que Ginny tenía dos opciones, o aceptaba ir a la cena navideña en la oficina, o la pasaba sola en su apartamento, amargada con el mundo por qué los demás le arruinaran las fechas, comenzaba a odiar su soltería que esa Navidad, se volvía la tercera, en pasarla sin compromiso, así que, decidió dejar de mentirse y admitir que se quedaría en su apartamento, pero iba a hacer de eso, algo realmente digno... De lo malo que sería eso.

Después de toparse con la mirada gris de Malfoy al salir del elevador, avanzó completamente decidida a hacer una lista de cinco sencillos pasos para planificar su soledad, al llegar a su escritorio.

La pelirroja movió de un lado a otro su comida; tenía la mejilla recargada en el dorso de la mano, y su expresión debió ser patética, para que su amiga, Luna —quien claramente se había tomado la molestia de almorzar con ella— y Neville —Quien era el que más amaba la soledad, ya que como profesor de Hogwarts, rara vez podía estar tranquilo— se miraran uno al otro, con una mirada angustiada debido al humor funesto y trémulo de su amiga.

"Estas provocando nieve." Bramó Neville, quitándose los copos de la ropa.

Posiblemente la nieve había sido la única señal de que su humor no estaba del todo bien, suspiró y le dio un trago a su té Four Red Fruits, observó a sus amigos y sonrío, una vez, Hermione le había dicho que el cerebro no distinguía de una sonrisa falsa a una verdadera, al igual que las personas.

"Creo que son los más grandes traidores." Rumió ella, para sus amigos.

"Ya no sé si habla de nosotros, o de su familia." Murmuró en un tono suave y tranquilo su amiga Luna.

"Todos los que llevan el apellido Weasley, Luna." Admitió.

"Si quieres, podemos juntarnos para Navidad." Sugirió la rubia.

"No es necesario que cambien sus planes, ya sé lo mucho que Neville adora estas vacaciones, más que cualquier otras."

"En realidad Hannah y yo iremos con sus padres." Admitió Neville, mientras sus hombros se elevaron un poco, restando la importancia que Ginny encontraría en eso.

"Traidor." Comentó haciendo pucheros.

"Yo aún puedo decirle a papá que no..." Comenzó Luna.

"Ni te atrevas." Advirtió Ginny, otorgándole una mirada asesina.

El regreso a la oficina, también vino acompañado de tener que compartir el elevador con Draco Malfoy, que parecía que su guardarropa consistía del mismo traje, o... De un millón de trajes iguales, no interesaba mucho, admitía que lucía atractivo, aunque nunca hubiesen intercambiando palabra, él siempre era déspota, engreído, que le ignoraba cada que por cortesía, saludaba.

"Buenas tardes." Saludó al varón rubio, que levantó la mirada hasta ella, pero no contestó, como siempre "sí, no sé por qué me sigo molestando en eso." Dijo para sí misma.

La vista de Ginny fue de reojo al rubio delante de ella, que seguía con la vista en la pequeña tarjeta de colores verde y rojo navideño, haciendo que la mueca de Ginny fuese de terror, habían entregado los nombres del amigo secreto y ella había olvidado por completo pasar por su tarjeta, intentó fisgonear el nombre en la de Malfoy, pero el rubio ya había incendiado el papel.

Él salió antes que ella en cuanto llegaron al piso, ambos trabajaban en el mismo Departamento, sus escritorios estaban separados por tres escritorios, pero jamás se habían quedado mirando en dirección del otro, al menos no ahí, o que ella recordará.

Avanzó hasta el escritorio de la encargada de repartir las tarjetas, le dedicó una sonrisa trémula, recibiendo una mirada enfadada en respuesta, Ginny Weasley siempre era la primera en ir hasta ella en una danza navideña que despedía un arcoíris, y en esa ocasión, sólo faltaba ella por acudir por el nombre de su amigo secreto.

"Lo siento tanto." Admitió con una cara torturada.

"Los demás dijeron que no debería dejarte tomarla, estamos a pocos días, Ginny ¿estás segura de que encontrarás algo bueno para la persona que te tocó?" Cuestionó en un tono severo.

"Pero… pero… Malfoy, él acaba de venir por el suyo." Rebatió.

"Él siempre es el último en tomarlo, creo que no le gustó la suerte que tuvo."

Las dos mujeres observaron en dirección del varón, que tenía el ceño fruncido, y parecía que realmente quería dar su carta de renuncia para evitar tener que regalar algo, a pesar de que siempre refunfuñaba, Draco Malfoy era el que mejor obsequios daba, en cuanto económicamente se hablaba, y la mayoría de ellos, suplicaba durante todo el año, ser la tarjeta abandonada al final que él tomara.

"Supongo que le ha tocado una chica." Se burló Ginny "y realmente no sabe qué regalarle."

"Bueno, la última vez que le tocó regalarle a Susan." El rostro de la mujer sentada al escritorio se iluminó "fue un dije de oro de duende, moldeado con fuego de dragón en forma de…"

"Sí, es el tipo más superficial que hay en este lugar." Soltó enfadada "lo único que puede dar es algo costoso y material, porque de sentimientos, mejor no hablamos."

Arrebató la tarjetita dorada al final de la canastilla, y avanzó hasta su escritorio, se dejó caer, suspiró acongojada y abrió el cartoncillo doblado, para su fortuna, le tocaba regalarle a Nastia, la nueva de intercambio, que no paraba de pregonar lo que quería para Navidad.

DG

Después de la tarde en la oficina, la pelirroja se dirigió al callejón Diagon, en busca de lo que Nastia decía y decía que quería, así que bueno, si era lo que más deseaba para Navidad ¿por qué no complacerla? Al parecer, había llegado el día en que ella tendría que unirse a la frívola festividad en lugar de una llena de amor y felicidad.

Se sentó en la Heladería de Florean Fortescue, pidió helado de pistacho y chocolate y se dedicó a ver a la nada, a pesar de la temporada navideña, el lugar estaba bastante concurrido, por eso no dijo nada cuando dos brujas se sentaron a la misma mesa que ella y le ignoraron, se tuvo que enterar de la inmensa cantidad de regalos que tenían que comprar, esperando que pudiese recibir la misma cantidad que ellas entregarían, puso mala cara, pero no dijo ni profirió sonido alguno, se levantó por más helado.

Eso era lo que hacían las chicas cuando estaban deprimidas, comían toneladas de helado, sin importar el clima.

Encontró lugar en una mesa para dos, y alguien, viéndole sola, tomó la silla restante para llevarla a otra mesa sin ni siquiera preguntar ¿qué clase de modales eran aquellos?

Alguien se aclaró la garganta, frente a ella, así que Ginny se vio forzada a levantar el la vista de su helado de chispas de chocolate y moras, su ceño se frunció aún más al ver a la persona de pie ¿desde cuándo Draco Malfoy había decidido hablarle? Esa tarde en el elevador ni siquiera contestó su saludo.

"Te invitaría a sentarte, pero alguien tomó la silla." Dijo excusándose, sin embargo, Draco notó el tono burlón que usó.

El chico tomó la silla que había sido arrebatada antes y la colocó en su lugar, tomando asiento. "Voy a ser directo, Weasley."

La cuchara de Ginny colgaba unos centímetros sobre su helado, esperando a lo que él dijera, para responder con algún comentario viperino tan digno de él, y dedicarse a comer. "Sigo esperando a que te dignes a hablar y ser honesto." Soltó, y la cuchara cayó en su helado.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres para navidad?" El rostro de la joven se volvió una mueca extraña, como si no terminara de comprender lo que le estaba diciendo, posiblemente en ese segundo, pareció más tonta que su hermano Ron.

"Disculpa, yo…"

"Tu nombre salió en mi maldita tarjeta, intenté que alguien más intercambiara, pero al parecer, va contra las reglas."

"No lo sé, tal vez puedas obsequiarme un lujoso yate." Se burló.

"Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres, dalo por hecho." Se puso de pie, dejando a Ginny con la boca abierta ¿había aceptado algo tan rápidamente sin repelar? ¿Qué tan ricos eran los Malfoy realmente?

"Hey." Vociferó en un tono alto, para detenerlo, pero Malfoy no se detuvo "Maldición." Tomó las bolsas con sus compras y salió corriendo, detrás del rubio "Oye, te estoy hablando." Lo sujetó del abrigo para detenerlo.

"Oh, claro, olvidé preguntar el color, el precio ¿y tamaño?" Se giró hasta ella.

"No quiero un yate." Chilló exasperada.

"¡Te pregunté qué es lo que querías para Navidad y dijiste que un endemoniado yate!" La gente les observó sorprendida, aunque Ginny no comprendió si por el hecho de que fuese a conseguir un yate o por que Malfoy había gritado.

"Entonces ¿si te hubiese pedido el sol, la luna o un maldito planeta tú lo hubieses comprado como si nada?" Cuestionó enfadada, pegándole con el dedo en el hombro.

"Si no tiene dueño, y es lo que estás pidiendo, supongo." Respondió, sacándole un poco más de sus casillas.

"Es que no puede haber un idiota más grande que tú en este mundo."

"Oh, disculpa, señorita perfecta, normalmente cuando se te hace una pregunta, se contesta con…"

"La respuesta." Arremetió la pelirroja, haciendo que los transeúntes que seguían viéndolos discutir, se rieran.

"Yo te pregunté qué era lo que querías para Navidad, dijiste un Yate ¿o miento?"

"No." Titubeó.

"¿Para qué rayos contestas un yate si no es lo que quieres?" Frunció el ceño, los magos alrededor asintieron, a favor de las palabras del rubio.

"Sabes, pues si iba a decirte lo que quería, ahora no lo haré" Se cruzó de brazos digna "averígualo tú solito." Sonrió triunfal.

"Eso no es justo." Bufó "pero te compraré el yate." Hizo un ademán relajado.

"Ni siquiera te atrevas." Lo amenazó.

"Jóvenes enamorados y sus típicas peleas navideñas." Susurró románticamente una mujer al fondo, con una sonrisa tierna.

"No somos pareja." Soltó enfadada Ginny.

"Por fortuna." Agradeció Malfoy burlón.

"Tienes cinco días, espero que tengas suerte, Malfoy."

Ginny se alejó completamente enfadada, tanto, que las bolsas se le resbalaban de las manos, había perdido su sitio en la heladería y no conforme con eso, su helado, Malfoy sólo servía para arruinar las cosas, si de por sí, la Navidad pintaba para un caos.

DG

El rubio se giró en dirección en el que iba la pelirroja, tan aprisa que tiró un par de cosas, claro que no se detuvo a levantarlas, él lo hizo, con suerte ahí estaría la respuesta a qué comprarle para Navidad.

"No le compres el yate." Aconsejó la viejita sujetándole del hombro "sale más caro la renta del muelle que el mismo yate."

"Oh, gracias" Dijo en un tono consternado.

"Pero podrías llevarla en un yate, a una cena romántica, creo que es más fácil que la conquistes así, a las mujeres nos gustan las cosas románticas y cursis, aunque no siempre lo digamos."

"Es que ella y yo…" Intentó sacarla del error.

"Algún día serán un matrimonio adorable, si no le compras el yate." Rió y se alejó, sin dejar que le explicara que sólo estaban discutiendo sobre un tonto amigo secreto, que ya no era tan secreto para ella.

El joven observó la letra irregular de la mujer pelirroja, era una sencilla lista de cinco pasos concretos para celebrar Navidad, así que él sonrió, ese era su mejor día desde hacía muchos.

Se encontró con su mejor amigo, Blaise Zabini, que al igual que él, no se preocupaba tanto por esas fechas, tanto, que habían dejado de asistir a las fiestas familiares que más que de familia, eran de negocios, un montón de gente sin nada que hacer más que presumir que se podrían en galeones.

"No te ves para nada feliz." Argumentó el mago de piel oscura.

"Me tocó Weasley en el amigo secreto." Dijo sin tapujos.

"Recuerdo que te gustaba en Hogwarts" Comentó como si nada Blaise.

"¡Claro que no!" Chilló, y su amigo rió triunfante "imbécil."

"Yo sólo bromeaba, la chica es guapa ¿cuál es el problema? Sólo obséquiale no lo sé, alguna joya cara, pregúntale a tu madre."

"Bueno, dijo que quería un yate."

"¿Qué es un yate?" Elevó las cejas sorprendido.

"Algo que necesita un muelle para vivir." Contestó tranquilo, como si en realidad supiera lo que era, claro que Blaise ya no insistió en eso.

"Cómpralo."

"Bueno, al final, dijo que no lo quería, me está volviendo loco, es por eso que no salgo con ninguna chica, para evitarme todo esto, pero no, llega Navidad, y para colmo, Weasley."

"Vuelve a preguntarle entonces."

"Dejó esto mientras se marchaba histérica." Le extendió el pergamino.

Blaise Zabini echó una larga mirada a la lista, eran cinco sencillos pasos para una cena perfecta según lo que él podía pensar, y no encontró problema alguno, eso le había solucionado la vida al rubio.

"Es sencillo, amigo, cómprale algo de lo que dice la lista." Sonrió al verlo "Como no lo sé, menciona el atuendo perfecto como el paso cinco."

"Ni siquiera sé que talla es." Soltó lógicamente Draco.

"Trabajan en el mismo sitio, roba su suéter o algo, eres más inteligente que eso."

"No, mejor dime ¿qué más dice la lista? Decidiré algo más."

"La Cena perfecta." Se burló "Ya no sé si habla de algo romántico o qué, tal vez quiera esto con su novio."

"Weasley no tiene novio." Murmuró tranquilo, antes de darle un trago a su bebida.

"¿Y tú sabes eso porque?" Elevó la mirada consternado.

"Bueno, siempre está sola, y sobre su escritorio no hay fotos de ella con alguien."

"Inspeccionaste su escritorio." Se burló Blaise.

"Claro que lo hice, necesitaba saber que regalarle, le pregunté a la mayoría de las chicas de forma casual, que le gustaba que pudiese comprarle, y sólo se rieron de mí."

"Te ha tocado una presa difícil, tal como te gustan, Malfoy."

"Sí, pero ella realmente no me interesa."

"Por eso estás estresado sobre que obsequiarle ¿no es así?" La sonrisa se ensanchó en el rostro del hombre de piel oscura.

"Tengo un record perfecto en obsequios, Zabini, no quiero que esa chica testaruda lo estropee."

"Tienes razón, voto por el yate, debe querer realmente uno o no lo habría mencionado, la pregunta es ¿viene con el muelle o ese lo consigue ella?"

El rostro del rubio no demostró señal de preocupación alguna, pero dentro de él, una alarma se encendió. "No tengo la menor idea, supongo que donde lo compre, me dirán."

DG

El apartamento de Ginny tenía un extraño olor ese día, pero no le prestó atención, estaba de mal humor por culpa de Malfoy, dejó sus cosas en la mesa y sus llaves las arrojó a la esfera de vidrio que ese año no había decorado de esfera ¿para que se desgastaba en una Navidad que no sería una Navidad?

"¡Hola!" Ginny saltó al encontrar a Luna, saliendo de su cocina.

"Luna, no sabía que… vendrías."

"Pensé en hacer la comida, pero no estabas, oh." Sonrió encantadora al ver las bolsas. "Veo que has comprado los obsequios navideños, así que irás a la cena en tu trabajo."

"Sí." Mintió con una tremenda facilidad que le sorprendió. "Ya tienes la comida hecha, supongo."

Las dos mujeres fueron hasta la cocina, Ginny se sentó a la isla que había frente la estufa y dejó que su amiga sirviera, no dijeron mucho mientras engullían los alimentos, aunque la rubia de ojos pálidos le veía de vez en vez.

"Dilo ya." Pidió Ginny.

"Te ves enfadada, la última vez que estuviste así, pateaste la bicicleta del niño del apartamento nueve."

"Él tuvo la culpa, la dejó en el pasillo ¿qué persona decente hace eso?"

"Un niño de siete años, pero dime la razón de tu enojo ahora."

"Al parecer, en el amigo secreto del Departamento, le toqué a Malfoy."

"Draco Malfoy ¿El que te gustaba en Hogwarts?" Ginny elevó una ceja y colocó una mueca de «En serio ese es tu argumento»

"Él no me gustaba, y me preguntó que quería para Navidad."

"No veo porqué te ofendes, tuvo el detalle de preguntarlo, si te hubiese comprado algo, lo asesinarías ahí mismo."

"Cualquier persona sana sabe eso, pero no, le contesté que quería un yate y dijo que lo diera por hecho, como si nada."

"Ginny." La rubia frunció el ceño. "¿Qué es un yate?"

"No lo sé, escuché a Hermione y a Harry hablando de ello hace unos días, y me quedé con la idea en la mente."

"Debiste decirle que querías algo sencillo que él pudiese fabricar."

"Alguien en la oficina le dirá, preguntará, no es como si fuese a quedarse con la duda."

"Esperemos que no sea la última Navidad de Draco Malfoy en esta tierra, o sobre la tierra, mejor dicho."

"Pues esperemos que para su suerte, alguien le diga que apreciaría más un chocolate caliente que algo que sólo comprara por compromiso."

"Ni siquiera usas todo lo que te regalan."

Luna sonrió cuando su amiga le dedicó una mirada asesina, Ginevra Molly Weasley recibía un montón de obsequios hechos a mano con cosas que tuviesen en casa, siempre, desde que tenía uso de razón, había pedido cosas hechas con material reciclado, lo importante no era el obsequio como tal, sino que lo hicieran pensando en ella, porque la querían, la Navidad pasada, Ron le había regalado un trozo de madera con un clavo doblado, que ella usaba de destapador.

En su sofá, había un montón de cojines maltrechos hechos con retazos, y según lo que sus padres decían, ella había conservado cada obsequio que le habían dado desde los siete, hasta ese momento de su vida, así que no podía acusarla de deshacerse de todo.

"Por su bien, espero que pregunte."

"A alguien que no seas tú, porque eres malvada, no se te caía nada, con decirle."

"Iba a hacerlo, pero se puso histérico, que sufra, tiene cinco días."

DG

Día 5

Paso V. El Mejor Atuendo.

Draco Malfoy se sentó junto a la persona que le había obsequiado a Ginevra el año pasado, y simplemente hizo la pregunta, para recibir una respuesta rápida y desastrosa, Smith le había hecho una lechuza con un trozo de pergamino manchado con café que no había podido usar en el trabajo, y le había colocado un pequeño hechizo para que sobrevolara su escritorio cada determinado tiempo.

Había sido una ganga, dijo Smith.

La persona anterior a Smith, o sea, Alex, le había regalado unos aretes, con las alas rotas de una Snitch que habían destrozado ahí mismo en el trabajo, Draco se alejó horrorizado, nadie le había dado un regalo decente ¿en cuánto tiempo?

En cuanto estuvo en su escritorio, echó un vistazo a la pelirroja, que ese día llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño, dejando a la vista los aretes anteriormente mencionados, suspiró, ese año sin duda recibiría algo digno de una persona, así que observó al pergamino y echó una leída rápida al paso V «El mejor atuendo» ¡No se dijera más!

En su hora de almuerzo, se dirigió a la tienda de Madam Malkin "Túnicas para Toda Ocasión", deambuló en busca de algo que fuese bonito, sutil y elegante, que fuese al tono de Ginny Weasley, porque si bien, ella era de actitud brusca y un tanto retadora, físicamente, parecía toda una dulce chica, vaya contraste, pensó él.

"¿Buscaba algo en especial?" Interrogó la bruja con una bonita sonrisa.

"A decir verdad, sí, es sólo que no tengo una idea de que pueda quedarle."

"Típico de magos." Negó la bruja. "Siempre negándose a preguntar la talla, pero lo comprendo, hay brujas que se ponen histéricas, pensando que las han llamado gordas, dime ¿la tienes en mente?"

"Sí." Admitió.

"Eso funcionará para la talla, ven, dime ¿qué es más específicamente lo que busca para esa chica especial?"

"Ella no… es tan especial."

"Oh, claro que lo es, ningún mago se tomaría más de cinco minutos en elegir algo para su novia o prometida, ni se diga para una esposa, tiene que ser muy especial."

"Volveré en otro momento, mejor."

"No, ya has llegado aquí, no perdamos más tiempo."

El chico salió de ahí con un par de bolsas, sin duda Madam Malkin no lo soltó hasta que se decidió por algo, no tenía la menor idea de si iba a quedarle o no a la pelirroja, después de todo, jamás la había visto detalladamente, aunque tenía la palabra de la bruja que le cambiaría el vestido si le quedaba o muy justo o muy flojo; a él realmente no le importaba mucho. Ajá.

DG

Día 4

Pasó IV. El Mejor Lugar y la Mejor Decoración.

Blaise Zabini reía a carcajadas cuando su amigo había terminado de contarle lo que había decidido hacer por la chica, harto de que sólo recibiera regalos mediocres, había preparado para ella la mejor cena, ahora estaban justamente pensando en qué lugar sería la mejor recepción, pero no encontraban uno para que la familia Weasley pasara la noche.

"Tengo una idea." Intervino por fin Blaise. "A las afueras de Londres, mi padre tiene una pequeña finca, supongo que podrías arreglarla para ellos ¿Qué dices?"

"Sí, me agrada, ahora, tendré que hablar con Pansy, ella me ayudará con el decorado."

"Pansy tirará la casa por la ventana."

"Bueno, supongo que es lo que puedo hacer, imagina tener de obsequio un pedazo de pergamino."

"Cierto, tiene que odiar la fecha, regalos chatarra cada año."

El rubio utilizó la tarde después del trabajo para ayudar a su amiga a decorar el lugar, también tuvo que escucharla parlotear sobre lo estresada que estaba con su propia organización de cena, como para estar perdiendo el tiempo ahí, ayudándolo a mejorar ese lugar para Weasley, no paró, hasta que pusieron el último adorno.

"Me debes una." Soltó ella en un tono irritado.

"Tampoco quedó tan genial."

"Eres un ser con poco buen gusto, Draco, ahora, si no te molesta, me iré, tengo que planear donde irán sentados los invitados."

"Pensé que normalmente era en sillas."

"Sí, pero a lado de qué silla irá una silla, hay mucho que planear y poco tiempo, espero que tu cena romántica a la luz de las farolas con Ginenca Weasley te salga bien."

"Ella y yo… no, no es romántica, no es una cena."

"Oh, no es una cena, supongo que es la gran noche buena." Palmeó orgullosa el hombro de Draco y fue hasta la chimenea, sin más explicaciones.

Todo el mundo estaba confundiendo las señales de todo lo que estaba haciendo por Ginevra, no sabía porque creían que él saldría con una chica como ella, sí, era bonita, no la más bonita del mundo, pero lo era, pero estaba el hecho de que ella había salido con San Potter hasta hace tres años atrás, o algo por el estilo.

¿Por qué él tendría que salir con los desechos de Potter? Puso mala cara, eso no le agradaba, ni en idea, ni en nada, no estaba tan loco como para salir con una Gryffindor, y menos como ella, que era demasiado histérica, así que lo mejor era que desistiera de eso, compraría el Yate.

DG

El día estaba brillante, todo a su alrededor resplandecía de alegría pero ella no podía sentirlo, esa Navidad no era como las otras, estaría tan sola, que lo mejor era tomarlo como un día normal, sí, eso haría, para ella sería un 5 de Junio cualquiera, nada especial ocurría en esa fecha, así que podía tomársela tranquila, un cinco de junio frío, gris y…

"Fíjate." Empujó a la persona con la que chocó.

"Hey, Gin, sé que no eres mi amiga secreta, pero toma, te hice esto." Smith le extendió una pequeña flor de nochebuena hecha con pergamino.

"Es hermosa, gracias." Le otorgó una sonrisa hermosa y agradecida, y dejó que Smith, la colocara como lo que era, un pequeño broche.

"No sé qué tan bueno sea el regalo que te dé Malfoy, pero… al menos tendrás uno bueno."

"Es fantástico." Sonrió.

La felicidad dentro del elevador se esfumó cuando Malfoy se unió a ellos, le echó un ojo al broche y puso una cara de espanto. "Buenos días." Saludó el rubio, pero sólo Smith contestó.

El escritorio de Ginny estaba tranquilo, casi limpio, sin pendientes más que los del día, así que dejó sus cosas y se dedicó a tararear villancicos, esa fecha estaba más que presente en ella, posiblemente por ella corría Navidad, en vez de sangre.

El intercambio no sería sino hasta el fin del horario laboral, así que no se preocupó, aparte de lo que le había comprado, se había dedicado a hacerle un par de recuerdos especiales, si mal no recordaba, Nastia se había casado hacía siete meses, y en esas fechas, sería su aniversario, y, Ginny era una tonta romántica.

Neville y Luna fueron a almorzar con ella, como detalle de que pasaría la noche sola, al menos podría ver a sus amigos un rato, desde luego que Luna la había invitado a pasar la noche con su padre y ella, pero Ginny conocía lo mucho que les gustaba pasarla solos, así que no mataría la bonita tradición de los Lovegood con su amargura.

"Bueno, antes de que te marches, es hora de que entregues tu regalo, Weasley."

"En seguida iré." Sonrió, tomó el par de bolsas y avanzó hasta el enorme círculo donde estaban sus demás compañeros.

"Bien ¿quién inicia?" Interrogó Susan.

Nadie pareció animarse, así que Smith comenzó, y fue un efecto dominó, los regalos eran asombrosamente caros ese año, así que se asombró, no tenía nada que ver con los años pasados, donde el único que se lucía, era Draco Malfoy.

El aludido recibió unas mancuernillas demasiado bonitas, y demasiado caras, según la perspectiva de Ginevra, que se ocultó un poco, ya sabía que tendría que abrazarla como protocolo del amigo secreto, y no quería.

"Mi amiga secreta este año, es." Se rascó detrás de la oreja visiblemente incómodo, la mayoría ya lo sabía, se la había pasado preguntando que obsequiarle. "Ginevra Weasley."

Todos murmuraron, era evidente que no necesitaba decir el apellido, todos se conocían ahí, pero también era de conocimiento general, que ellos jamás se habían dirigido la palabra; la mano de Smith se colocó en la espalda de la pelirroja y la empujó suavemente para que pasara dentro del círculo, quedó frente al rubio, con un poco de rubor en las mejillas; el chico sacó una pequeña bolsita, y se la extendió.

Todos se acercaron un poco, para ver de qué trataba, así que la pelirroja los complació, abrió la bolsa, para encontrarse con un par de llaves atadas a un fino llavero, en forma de león, que le brillaban dos enormes rubíes en los ojos, levantó la vista sin comprender.

"Son las llaves de tu yate." Elevó los hombros y sonrió incómodo. "No supe qué puerto lo querías así que lo puse en Docklands y pagué los primeros seis meses."

La cara del resto de los presentes era idéntico al de Ginevra, que no podía creer que el idiota, hubiese comprado un yate, fuera lo que fuera, observó las llaves de nuevo y se detuvo más que nada en el hermoso llavero del león; oficialmente sería la peor navidad de todas.

"Gracias." Murmuró en un tono lúgubre, y los brazos de Draco la rodearon suavemente, ante la expectación de los demás, para sorpresa de la pelirroja, fue algo cálido, y su colonia era bastante exquisita, así que tomó el abrazo como obsequio. "A mí me tocó Nastia."

La castaña de ojos azules fue al centro, abrazó primero a Ginny y después aceptó el obsequio, abrió la bolsa que la misma Ginny había hecho, y sacó la enorme capa invernal de color dorado y plata, con adornos en pedrería que con un pequeño cambio de temperatura, danzaban o se ocultaban de la vista, la mujer sonrió agradecida, y su mirada brilló al ver los detalles extras.

"Muchísimas gracias." Le abrazo contenta, y besó en la mejilla.

"Me alegra que te gustan."

El intercambio duró media hora más y fue libre de irse, así que avanzó hasta Malfoy, que estaba guardando sus cosas en su portafolio.

"No, no, no, no me molestes." Soltó en hastió Malfoy.

"No voy a molestarte, sólo quería devolverte esto, no lo hice frente a todos, porque hubiese sido una grosería y una enorme falta de respeto a tu persona."

Malfoy observó la bolsita con las llaves dentro. "Es tu obsequio de Navidad."

"No, en realidad ni siquiera sé que es un yate, y…"

"Extrañamente sólo es un bote." Contestó la duda con una sonrisa.

"Como sea, no lo quiero, toma, muchas gracias y perdón por hacerte comprarlo."

"Estuve preguntándole a todo el que te obsequió, y disculpa por darte el mejor regalo que posiblemente te hubiesen dado en años." Bufó.

"Al menos eso es lo que tú crees, Malfoy." Resopló cansina y señaló su broche hecho de pergamino. "Esto es el mejor obsequio que he recibido este año por Navidad."

"Un sucio pedazo de pergamino, lo dudo." La chica le golpeó en el hombro.

"No sé lo que significa para ti Navidad, y no me interesa, pero para mí, es demasiado especial, y gracias por arruinarlo todo."

Se alejó furiosa, tomó su bolso y salió antes de que comenzara a nevar sobre ella a causa de su mal humor, Draco suspiró, esa chica era un maldito dolor en el trasero.

DG

La chimenea estaba encendida, y todo lo demás estaba completamente listo, se dejó caer en el sofá y suspiró, cerró un momento los ojos y se quedó completamente dormida.

Un pequeño golpe en la puerta la sobresaltó, se limpió los ojos y se levantó aun con un enorme bostezo, no estaba esperando a nadie, así que debería ser un vecino o unas niñas exploradoras vendiendo galletas, o mejor, el señor Tenebroso y un Avada, ese sería un mejor obsequio.

La sujetaron de los brazos y la sacaron de su apartamento antes de que pudiese reaccionar, la persona que la había tomado por sorpresa, se había aparecido con ella en otro lugar; de inmediato se abrazó a sí misma cuando sintió una helada ventisca.

"¿Qué rayos es lo que llevas puesto, Weasley?" Interrogó una voz femenina frente a ella.

"Eh, bueno, pues…" Se observó a sí misma.

Ginny había hecho unos pequeños pasos para su caótica Navidad, el paso V que consistía en el mejor atuendo, que se resumía a una espantosa pijama roja con pequeños pingüinos en ella, le quedaba dos tallas más grande, traía unos espantosos calcetines de lana que al igual que la pijama, le quedaban grandes, tenía el cabello en un moño malhecho, el mejor lugar. El paso IV, consistía en el mejor lugar y la mejor decoración; se resumía a su sillón, con su cobija de renos que le había hecho su madre hacía diecinueve años.

"Oh, eso aclara todo." Murmuró Pansy Parkinson girándose hasta Draco y Blaise. "Supongo que fue una trampa para que quedaras como un idiota."

"Dos veces." Admitió Draco.

"No, yo hice esa lista para mí, voy a pasar sola Navidad, mi fecha del año favorita, disculpa por querer hacerlo tan caótico, es para mí un apocalipsis ¿comprendes?" Le reprochó a Malfoy. "Tú eres un niño rico que se conforma con los bonitos y brillantes y caros regalos, yo no, a mí me gusta que las personas me regalen cosas hechas por ellos mismos, con cosas que tienen o que ya no ocupan, porque significa que se han tomado el tiempo de pensar en ti y hacerte algo."

"Es mejor que me vaya." Contestó Draco, dejó una bolsa dorada sobre la mesa y salió del lugar.

"Es mejor que te cambies." Murmuró Pansy en un tono neutral.

"¿Por qué lo haría?" Gruñó furiosa la pelirroja.

"Porque tus invitados no tardan en llegar." Fue hasta la bolsa, se la dio golpeándole el estómago y se giró hasta Blaise. "Deberías agradecerle todo lo que hizo por ti, en lugar de sólo gritarle a la cara que a él no le gustan las fechas navideñas, cuando ni siquiera sabes nada.

Los amigos de Malfoy se fueron, Ginny observó de nuevo la bolsa, había un bonito vestido ahí, y todo lo necesario, para que se arreglara, pero no había nadie, incluso Malfoy y sus secuaces se habían marchado. Aun así, se cambió, sólo quería saber cómo le quedaba aquello, y cuando terminó, la magia de la noche no había terminado, los músicos comenzaron a tocar al mismo momento en que las chimeneas ardieron.

Los Weasley comenzaron a llegar al lugar, haciendo que el corazón de la pelirroja se agitara emocionado, Draco Malfoy había hecho que su familia volviera por Navidad, y sin duda, aquello, era el mejor obsequio que jamás hubiese recibido de nadie.

DG

Draco Malfoy se levantó temprano en la mañana de Navidad, se puso su traje y se dispuso a salir por algo para desayunar, no tenía ánimo de nada, normalmente pasaba esas fechas solo, o en fiestas enormes que se resumía a estar igual de solo, rodeado de un montón de gente que no se preocupaba realmente por él.

Se detuvo cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él al salir de su casa, quedándose completamente sorprendido de lo que estaba viendo, al parecer, Ginny Weasley había estado a punto de tocar a su puerta y se había arrepentido, su mala suerte había continuado cuando él salió, sorprendiéndola.

"Feliz Navidad." Murmuró ella con una sonrisa culpable.

"Feliz Navidad." Repitió, en un tono neutral.

"En realidad siento como me comporté en la noche, la cena estuvo deliciosa, por cierto." Sonrió.

"Debiste agradecerle a los elfos, ellos lo prepararon todo."

"Aun así… quería agradecerte, y concedértelo, me has dado el mejor obsequio de Navidad de todos, y no sé cómo agradecerlo."

"Quedándote el maldito Yate." Se hizo a un lado para pasarla.

"En realidad, quería que vinieras conmigo a la comida de Navidad, será en la Madriguera, es un poco… ¿rural? Para ti, pero mi madre cocina realmente delicioso."

"No creo que ellos me quieran ahí."

"Bueno, no sólo yo te quiero ahí." Se mordió el labio cuando él la observó. "Mamá dice que ya que la hiciste volver de Hawái, al menos tengas la cortesía de ir a comer algo con nosotros."

"En realidad no creo que sea buena idea."

"Vamos, ya te compré algo por Navidad." Soltó con el ceño fruncido.

"Lo compraste ¿eso no va en contra de todo lo que predicas de ésta fecha?" Elevó una ceja.

"Prometo que el próximo año te haré algo con mis manitas." Sonrió encogiéndose de hombros. "Quería algo especial, y no voy a hacerlo en unas horas, soy bruja, sí, pero quitaría toda bonita intención."

"Bien, iré, si eso te hace feliz."

"¿Y qué te hará feliz a ti?" Cuestionó Ginny.

"Que te quedes el Yate." Sonrió.

"No, eso no pasará ni en tus mejores sueños, Malfoy." Lo sujetó de la mano y apareció con él cerca de la Madriguera.

Draco sonrió cuando en la entrega de obsequios Ginny le entregó el suyo, para después darle un abrazo que no se rompió del todo, ya que la mano del rubio permaneció rodeando la cintura de la chica mientras sacaba un bonito dije hecho con artilugios extraños que Arthur Weasley le hizo.

"Gracias, papá." Sonrió feliz. "Ahora, abre el tuyo." Ordenó, así que la soltó, para abrir el pequeño obsequio, sacando una bufanda verde, no era algo ostentoso, pero estaba bonita.

"Gracias."

"El próximo año, la haré yo." Le sonrió y le besó bastante cerca de los labios.

* * *

Voy a decir lo que es obvio, es mi primera historia aquí, en Fanfiction, también es mi primer one shot de Draco y Ginny; es un tanto raro, tengo que admitirlo, pero espero que para mi primera vez, no sea tan repulsivo, espero que les guste, sino, pues aun así díganlo en los reviews. :)

Ya, lo olvidaba, el one shot es parte del **1er Evento Navideño de la página de FB "Drinny All The Way".**


End file.
